Rock-Star
Rock-Star is the 14th episode of the second season. Plot The North Western Railway is hosting the Flying Scotsman on Sodor, so The Fat Controller has planned a large celebration for enthusiasts to arrive and photograph all the engines. At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines chatter excitedly about what is in store, but 'Arry and Bert speak very darkly about the event, with Bert saying that "seeing the great Scotsman himself mess would make things well worth the wait." Everyone else tries to remain optimistic despite the diesels pessimism, and try to be patient. Meanwhile, at the Quarry, Sidney derails and causes a silly accident. Max and Monty are there to witness the blunderbuss, and decide to ridicule the amnesiac diesel before scampering off. Unabashed, Sidney bids the dump trucks a cheerful farewell. Further up the line, The Flying Scotsman is picking up passengers at the Mine Junction Station. He is very excited to attend the event, and to spend time with what he calls his "adoring fans." In a green flash of speed, the Flying Scotsman thunders down the line to meet the congregation. At a containted blasting site, Bill and Ben are working close to the main line. Ben, too distracted with talking to Bill to pay attention to his shunting, accidentally sets off some dynamite which causes a rockslide, blocking the main line just as the Scotsman arrives. Harold arrives to see if he can help, and Bill and Ben tell him to get something really big to move the rocks. Harold says he might have just the thing in mind, and flies off to The Lumberyard. Back at the sheds, Paxton is questioning who the Scotsman is, and Norman explains that he is a bit of a "rock-star" among railwaymen. Gordon begins bragging about the Scotsman being his brother, while Henry begins arguing with him about past encounters with the Scotsman. Duck and Oliver begin talking about being Great Western, which causes Fergus, Diesel, Donald, and Douglas to tell them to be quiet. Salty, BoCo, and Stanley discuss if an engine really can walk the plank, but Scruff shushes all of them and tells them that The Flying Scotsman has something special for him. Daisy snorts at this idea, and Den and Dart banter. Molly, Butch, and James wonder why he has been taking so long and say that they hope that he is all right. Edward tells everyone to be patient, but Greg and Lars argue with James. Harold arrives at the Lumberyard, but Carlo Debris shouts derogatory comments at him. Harold asks him for brute strength, and Carlo assumes that he means Kurt, telling him that Kurt is unavailable. Harold tells him that they need Diesel 10, and Carlo agrees to loan him to them, telling Diesel 10 that he is getting to go on a trip "for good behavior", and Diesel 10 heads down to the obstruction. He himself cannot clear the rocks blocking the line, but tells them to go get Thumper down at the quarry. Soon, Thumper arrives, transported by Sidney. Thumper clears the rubble, but just as the Flying Scotsman is heading off, he bursts his safety valve. Thumper has an idea. At the sheds, the engines are becoming increasingly worried about the Scotsman's location when the grand engine himself arrives, being pulled by none other than Sidney; Gordon is extremely embarrased and Henry is delighted. Norman and Paxton agree that Sidney has now reached "Rock-Star" status as well. The Flying Scotsman then gifts Scruff with his spare whistle. Scruff is speechless, and Henry and Gordon decide that he deserves it. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Fergus * Murdoch * Molly * Rosie * Stanley * Hank * Scruff * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * Derek * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Harold * Butch * Thumper * Max and Monty * Greg and Lars * Carlo Debris (unnamed) * Kurt (does not speak) * The Fat Controller (does not speak) * Lady (cameo) * Wilbert (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Young Tucker (cameo) * Bear (cameo) * Doc (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Ivo Hugh (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Fearless Freddie (cameo) * Culdee (cameo) * Mike (cameo) * Frank (cameo) * Catherine (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Nelson (cameo) * Kelly (cameo) * Isobella (cameo) * Madge (cameo) * Brammo (cameo) * The Small Controller (cameo) * Paul the Mechanic (cameo) * Walter Sliggs (cameo) * Jenny Packard (cameo) * Moxie Balderdash (cameo) * Darren (cameo) * Boulder (mentioned) Trivia * References to the Railway Series stories, Tenders for Henry and Edward, Gordon, and Henry are made, along with a reference to the Television Series episode, Rusty and the Boulder. * Carlo Debris uses the name "Flying Circus" for the Flying Scotsman when he is talking to Harold. This is interesting because Wilbert the Lumberjack (Carlo's debut episode) is based on the British sketch comedy series, Monty Python's Flying Circus. Gallery Sidney derails.jpg|Sidney derails at Ffarquhar. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.14.37 AM.png|Max at Ffarquhar. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.15.02 AM.png|Monty at Ffarquhar. Max and Monty.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.14.51 AM.png|Max and Monty witnessing Sidney's accident. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.15.33 AM.png|Max and Monty leaving Ffarquhar Quarry. Greglars.jpg|Greg and Lars. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.32.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.31.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 12.10.45 PM.png Diesel 10 .jpg Diesel 10 rolling.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 12.11.10 PM.png|Diesel 10 rushing through the Lumberyard. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.03.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.06.02 PM.png Sidney.jpg|Sidney Sidney and the Flying Scotsman.jpg|Sidney, Flying Scotsman, and Thumper. Thumper.jpg|Thumper Duck.jpg Stanley resting.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.14.19 AM.png Fergus.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-07-07_at_8.41.23_AM.png Rock-slide.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 10.25.31 AM.png Bill yo.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 12.11.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.06.35 PM.png|Diesel 10 and Flying Scotsman. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.29.04 AM.png Images.jpeg|'Arry and Bert Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.06.17 PM.png|Diesel 10 exiting The Lumberyard. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.05.19 PM.png|Diesel 10 Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.04.13 PM.png Scots and Bear.jpg CuldeeRockStarStatus.jpg Screen Shot 2018-03-13 at 12.08.32 pm.png Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Season 2